ReRAM is one of the most promising technologies for non-volatile memory due to its simple structure, high operation speed, low power consumption, feasibility of vertical stacking and good compatibility with the current complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
Different dielectric materials spanning from perovskites to transition metal oxides to chalcogenides have been investigated as potential materials for ReRAM applications. Up to now, multiple inorganic and organic material systems have been revealed to possess thermal or ionic resistive switching effects.
ReRAM resistive states have previously been realised through the manipulation of voltages, whereas this invention demonstrates that resistive states can be realised and tuned by a novel memory structure of metal oxide layers.